


A Very Merry Creekmas

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: In desperate need of buying his boyfriend an ideal Christmas present, Tweek seeks out help from a certain raven haired girl. A fluffy Christmas Creek oneshot.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	A Very Merry Creekmas

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South Park or anything related to it. It belongs to South Park Studios, Comedy Central and to the legends themselves, Matt Stone and Trey Parker.

* * *

Although December in the small mountain town usually came with its typical array of too much snow and cold, harsh winters, no one could deny that the traditional Christmas celebrations had always been something that everyone in South Park was eagerly looking forward to, especially the children and teenagers who were just happy that they didn't have to worry about going to school for at least a couple of weeks, as well as everything daunting that came with spending most of their days in school.

One of many teenagers who was looking forward to Christmas and having some time off school was the seventeen year-old Tweek Tweak.

The twitchy teenage boy was rather busy with working at his parents' coffee shop ever since his final exams had ended exactly a week ago. He had decided to pick up a few more shifts in order to get some extra cash to buy Christmas presents for people he loved the most, primarily his long-time boyfriend Craig and his parents. Granted, time management and planning things ahead had never been one of his biggest strengths, but this time, Tweek seriously decided to stick to his plans and not to leave everything for last minute – something which would often end up adding unnecessary stress to his already slighty nervous persona.

While he did buy Christmas presents for his parents, Mrs. and Mr. Tweak, Tweek still hadn't managed to come up with what to buy for the dark haired teenager he had been dating ever since fourth grade. However, with Christmas approaching rapidly, the blonde teenager slowly felt himself becoming more and more nervous – mostly because he just wasn't able to pick out that one ideal present for his boyfriend, and the fact that he was being too worried with how the latter would react to his gift.

And two days before Christmas, Tweek's parents let their son work the afternoon shift at their coffee place, while they had decided to close the shop a little bit earlier on Christmas Eve and have the entire next day off work and spend some well-deserved time with their only child.

That particularly snowy Wednesday, the coffee shop had had a moderate number of customers, with most of them stopping by to pick up their favorite coffee to-go or to try out the newest addition to Tweek Bros' Coffee menu – peppermint hot chocolate, which was a concoction that Tweek accidentally discovered when he had mixed just a little bit of peppermint oil into the regular hot chocolate they offered. And of course, Tweek's father immediately began promoting the newest drink and gushed about how good it actually tasted – unlike their coffee that usually didn't have the most pleasant taste, but it was still considered to be drinkable enough.

With not a lot of customers being present inside the shop, Tweek decided to play some videos on his phone whilst cleaning out the slightly messy coffee machines, but his ears soon perked up as the door of the coffee shop swung open and revealed a raven haired girl standing in the doorway, who was a bit busy with wiping the snow particles off her coat.

Once she spotted a blonde ball of anxiety standing behind the counter, Wendy gave her friend a small smile as she began walking towards him and took a seat on one of the bar chairs placed in front of the counter. ''Hey Tweekers.''

''Ngh, hi Wends! What can get I you? The usual?'', Tweek said, hastily locking his phone and placing it in the pocket of his jeans. He smiled back at the dark haired girl opposite of him, as she was busy with reading the menu and picking out the beverage she would eventually drink.

''No, not today.'', Wendy shook her head playfully. ''But, I do wanna' try the peppermint hot chocolate! I saw you guys putting up a poster with it, and since it's so goddamn cold outside, I thought I might give it a go and see whether it will be enough to warm me up.''

''Alright then, one hot chocolate coming right away.'', Tweek said as he spun around on the spot and began picking up all the supplies needed for creating the drink order for one of his closest female friends. ''What brings you here?''

''Well, I wasn't supposed to go anywhere today, but since I got a message from one of my friends on the student body council, I had to drag myself over there just because someone miscalculated the revenue we got from that Christmas sale at school last week. Unbelievable.'', she explained briefly, resting her chin against her hand. ''And once I got there, I realized that Jessie had already re-counted everything and didn't find anything else to be wrong. In a nutshell, I spent fifteen minutes driving over to school, only to realize that nobody really had to come, ugh. So yeah, here I am.''

''Ack, I can only imagine how annoyed you must've felt over that! I also didn't feel like going anywhere today, but since I need just a little bit of extra cash, today's salary will cover the rest of the money I need for Christmas presents.'', Tweek responded, grabbing a bottle of whipped cream and shaking it vigorously, before he drizzled a good chunk of it on top of Wendy's hot chocolate and served it to her. ''There you go!''

Offering her friend a polite 'thank you', Wendy smiled against the rim of her cup and took the very first sip of her drink. ''Oh yeah, that reminds me – Christmas is only a couple of days away! Did you buy anything for your loved ones?''

''So far, I've bought presents only for my parents, but I still haven't decided what I'm going to get for Craig.'', Tweek admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. ''Is that a bad thing? I don't want to be considered a shit boyfriend just because I'm going to buy my own boyfriend a gift relatively late.''

''No, of course not. I totally get you – it took me about a week before I finally settled on what I'm gonna' buy as Stan's Christmas present.'', the teenage girl replied, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. ''Speaking of Craig, maybe you can get him another guinea pig? Who knows, it might be a good idea to get Stripe a new furry buddy.''

''Wendy, I c-can't buy him another guinea pig! Stripe cost me a week's worth of pocket money when I first decided to buy him for Craig.'', the blonde boy let out an exasperated groan, nervously fiddling with the hem of his white apron. ''Besides, I don't think his parents are going to allow him to have another guinea pig, so I can easily throw that idea to the side.''

''Well, I don't know too much about Craig, but is there anything else he likes other than you and guinea pigs?'', Wendy asked as she furrowed her brow curiously. ''Any TV show, movie, music band – _anything_?''

''N-ngh, he actually does!'', Tweek confirmed, wriggling his lips into his signature twitchy smile. ''Red Racer is his favorite TV show ever. Like, _ever_.''

''That's great.'', the raven haired beauty smiled as she wiped off the chocolate moustache that had formed on her upper lip, before she continued with her suggestions on what Tweek should buy his long-time boyfriend. ''Maybe you could get him a piece of Red Racer merch then?''

''M-maybe, but what _exactly_? Damn, this is kinda' way too much pressure already!''

''Hm, I don't know – it depends on what he might need the most? I guess a mug or a shirt with his favorite Red Racer character could be a good Christmas present.'', Wendy replied with a chuckle, before pulling out her mobile phone and entering inside the browser app. ''You can easily google it and see whether any local Walmart store carries anything that's Red Racer related.''

Allowing his friend's sentence to harmlessly drift across his mind, Tweek bit down on his bottom lip as another thought suddenly popped inside his head. ''Actually, I went to Walmart in Conifer with my mom the other day and we saw a crap ton of merchandise from various TV shows sitting on the display. They pretty much had everything and anything from a number of TV shows, including Red Racer!''

''Well, that's great! But, why didn't you pick out a present then?''

''Yeah, I just wasn't sure what to pick out and whether I would be happy with it, you know.'', Tweek replied sheepishly, before pulling out his own phone. He noticed that Wendy was being sort of busy with looking for something on her phone, but his meadow green eyes widened in pure surprise as the teenage girl showed him _exactly_ what she had found online.

''So, I did a little bit of snooping around Walmart's online store and found this awesome Red Racer limited edition box containing all episodes of the show, along with some additional content that includes behind-the-scenes footage, creator's commentary and some additional scenes. What do you think about that?''

''T-that's just awesome.'', Tweek replied, taking Wendy's phone away from her and scrolling through the online store to check out the product description for the Red Racer box she had found. ''Wendy, you're the best! I think I'm definitely gonna' get him that.''

''Glad to help you out anytime, Tweeks.'', she grinned as her blonde friend handed her the phone back. ''It's sixty bucks though.''

''Sixty bucks for the entire thing? Jeez, I was expecting it to be a little bit more expensive than that.'', Tweek admitted, smiling as he examined the product description even further. ''I-I'm not really an expert, but I think that's actually a really good price, given what you get in the box. And besides, nothing is _too_ expensive if it's for Craig.''

''Yeah, that's my boy.'', Wendy teased as she gulped down the remainder of her hot chocolate. ''So, you're going to get him that box?''

''Yeah, you bet.'', the teenage boy grinned happily, feeling gentle goosebumps forming all over his body at the thought of his dark haired soulmate. ''I'm just hoping that my present will be enough to knock his socks off, hopefully.''

* * *

Contrary to the usually loud and noisy atmosphere of his own place, Craig had always thought that his boyfriend's house had a very relaxing and welcoming tone to it – with Christmas day not being an exception to it at all, since the warm smell of cinnamon and roasted coffee beans lingered throughout the entire living room of the Tweak residence, engulfing the raven haired teenager's nostrils and actually making him more excited for the Christmas-related festivities he would be doing with his blonde soulmate.

The two teenagers were comfortably cuddled up against one another on the couch, watching the marathon of Home Alone movies and cracking jokes along the way. Craig was sitting in a regular position on the couch, while Tweek laid flat on his back and had his head comfortably situated in his boyfriend's lap. They wore matching ugly Christmas sweaters, which was something that both of them agreed would be a fun thing to do.

Tweek sighed contently, feeling more relaxed as Craig gently ran his fingertips through the blonde boy's messy locks. He reached for the bowl that was laying right on top of his stomach and stuffed a good handful of popcorn inside his mouth, but also carefully swallowing down each and every one, just so that the dark haired boy wouldn't have to perform a Heimlich maneuver on him.

''Should we exchange our presents?'', Tweek said gently, snapping his boyfriend out his daydream.

''I guess we could.'', Craig replied, grinning down at Tweek and playfully nudging his head out of his lap. ''I hope you're gonna' like what I got you.''

Reaching down for a medium-sized gift that was wrapped in a shiny red paper, Craig looked over his shoulder and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, before handing him over the gift. He then nestled himself comfortably on the couch again, watching Tweek eagerly unwrap his Christmas present, with goofy smiles never falling from their faces.

''Oh my, Craig…'', Tweek said gently, examining his present and feeling his twitchy smile grow even wider.

Craig had gotten him the newest version of Counter Strike: Global Offensive, which was one of Tweek's absolute favorite games and the game he would usually spend a crap tone of time playing. Another gift Tweek had received was a photo album containing various photographs of him and Craig throughout the years, which was more than enough to push the blonde teenager to the absolute brink of happiness.

''Do you like it?'', Craig asked, although he kind of started second-guessing himself for asking that question, seeing just how happy Tweek had looked when he was completely done with unwrapping his gift.

''Do I like it? I absolutely love it! Thanks babe.'', Tweek cried, throwing his arms around Craig and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. He felt his heart flutter as the taller of the two teenagers hugged him back just as snugly, resting his chin on top of Tweek's head. With the heat from Craig's body slowly enveloping his, Tweek started to feel quite reluctant to part away from his boyfriend just yet, but was quickly forced to do so as Craig pulled away and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

''And what did you get me?''

An instant feeling of nervousness washed over Tweek. ''Ngh, I did get you something.'', he said, smiling nervously. ''However, I had a hard time picking out the present! Please don't hate me or dump me if you're not gonna' like it.''

''Tweekers, babe…'', Craig said, planting a tender kiss on the nervous teenager's cheek. He ran a hand through Tweek's wild blonde locks in an attempt to calm him down, which immediately proved to be quite efficient. ''Calm down, okay? I'm going to like whatever bought me.''

''Oh, okay then.'', Tweek smiled as he reached forward and grabbed a shiny box wrapped in a poppy red wrapping paper. He felt his nervous thoughts skyrocket as Craig tore open the gift box and widened his eyes in seemingly pleasant surprise – pretty much forcing Tweek to wait on a knife's edge.

''Tweek…'', Craig breathed out in pure surprise, beaming at his boyfriend. He ripped away the red wrapping paper and inspected the limited edition Red Racer box even further. ''I-I honestly don't know what to say. I fucking love this present.''

''Y-you do?'', Tweek replied.

''Yeah…'', the raven haired teenager replied, scooting closer to Tweek again and meeting their lips together in a sweet, delicate kiss. ''Where did you get an idea to buy me something that's Red Racer themed?

''Well, I _do_ have my resources.'', Tweek smirked cheekily, subtly biting down on his bottom lip. He could see a special twinkle forming inside of Craig's dark blue eyes, who placed the gift box on the floor beside him and shuffled closer to the blonde ball of nervousness.

''Come here!''

Suddenly expelling a delightful groan, Tweek felt himself being plonked right onto Craig's lap, who leaned forward and gently caught his lips with Tweek's. Craig snaked both arms around the blonde's waist and allowed himself to simply melt into the ever-so familiar sweet exchange he was sharing with him, causing the two of them to giggle in between each passionate kiss they had swapped – as neither of them were willing to pull away from each other just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say? Love me some good old Creek fluff, especially if it's Christmas themed and filled to the brim with cuteness. And obviously, I had to sneak in just the tiniest hint of Stendy into this oneshot. ;)
> 
> Since this is going to be the final fanfic of 2020 from me, I wish everyone merry Christmas and an even happier new year! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I just wish that all of you have blessed holidays, be happy and stay safe with the people you love the most!
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


End file.
